


Tim Drake and the Case of Tactile Telekinesis

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [3]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Can anyone tell I've read more Superboy comics than Robin comics?, It doesn't go into a full blown panic though, Klarion is chaos incarnate, M/M, Power Swap, Roxy is mentioned, This continues off the last fic, Tim starts having a panic attack, TimKon Week 2019, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Tim and Conner are getting married! Nothing could get in the way of Tim's happiness! Except, perhaps, the chaotic scion of all chaos known as Klarion the Witch Boy, of course. In which Klarion's trollish ways nearly have fatal consequences





	Tim Drake and the Case of Tactile Telekinesis

A/N: This prompt is College Au and Hurt Comfort. To add to it… Power swap!

(Because Tim accidentally destroying shit with telekinetic powers is amusing to me)

(At least until I wrote it. I'm so sorry, Tim)

My favorite Klarion will always be Sins of Youth Klarion where he flipped everyone's ages. Aka, a chaotic child with phenomenally cosmic powers. Meaning, he's not bad, just a really overpowered kid with a troll complex lol.

(As opposed to his cartoon self, who is just plain evil for the evilz. I like him too, but I prefer this particular version of Klarion, so I'm going with it)

Also, on that note, Timmmmm how did you forget Klarion? I kid you not, there is a Robin story arc after the whole age flipping thing where Tim and Klarion work together and Tim has absolutely no idea who Klarion is. Then again, Klarion had been magically aged up to his teens, sooo I can kinda handwave Tim's ignorance there

Note: Conner really does own a plot of land in Hawaii, complete with several dozen cabins. He used it as a headquarters for a bit before he ended up going missing, but as far as I know, it's still his.

Superboy named it… The Compound. (My imaginative boy)

Also, I'm making this a direct continuation of the previous fic, so… Tim and Conner are engaged ;P

Published: 7/31/2019

Warnings: Nothing major for this one

Featured Character: 

Tim Drake

Conner Kent

Supporting: 

Young Justice

Dick Grayson

Sebastian Ives

Zatanna Zatarra

Antagonist: 

Klarion (kinda, but not really, but also yes really)

* * *

**Tim Drake and the Case of Tactile Telekinesis**

It all started, of course, with Klarion the Witch Boy. Because, really, anytime they had to deal with insane magic mumbo jumbo, Klarion was usually the responsible party.

Usually. Occasionally, it was Raven, possessed by her demonic half for the umptienth time. Or Circe, who decided she wanted to troll Wonder Woman's protege instead of Wonder Woman herself. Or, occasionally, Bedlam somehow acquiring yet another magical artificial to use against them.

On one notable incident, Johnny Warlock had made a return from… Wherever he'd been hiding, really, just to troll them.

Which, honestly, seemed to be the common trait with magic wielding villains, Tim concluded. Most of them were just goddamn trolls. Just ask Superman and his recurring problem with Mister Mxyzptkl.

Young Justice had been called forth to deal with Klarion, because, as usual, Klarion was causing problems. Not that they were doing much good, really. Cassie and Keli kept flying back and forth trying to get the animals back to their cages whilst Tim, Jinny and Bart were cordoning off civilians. Tim wasn't entirely sure where Amaya had run off too, but she was around here somewhere.

Conner was currently... Attempting negotiations.

High above the rest of the ruckus, Conner floated next to Klarion, who was sitting criss cross applesauce upon… Nothing, really, with his arms crossed and his head tossed the side, stubbornness screaming from his posture.

"Klarion, buddy, you have to turn them back," Conner told the super powered toddler.

Klarion pouted.

"But I don't wanna! They're so cool!" Klarion insisted.

Leave it to Klarion to give half the zoo animal wings and unleash them on the city. Because that's just what Tim's day needed when he had to prep for midterms. Flying lions chasing flying monkeys while flying hyenas kept floating about everywhere cackling like mad.

"I promise I'll play a game with you if you stop," Conner bargained.

Tim wasn't sure when Conner ended up their go to talk to the kid guy, but that's just how things had turned out. Bart used to be their guy for that, but, well…

Everytime they designated the task to him he'd end up getting roped into whatever shenanigans were occurring at the time and make the issue twelve times worse, on average.

Klarion eyed Conner suspiciously.

"I don't believe you," Klarion sniffed.

This time, it was Conner who pouted. Tim was dating a five year old.

(Well… Chronologically speaking, if you get technical)

"Ah, come on kid, when have I ever lied to you?"

Indeed, Tim's fiancé had played with Klarion on numerous occasions. Tim knew for a fact Conner wanted children. Conner had made it clear on several occasions.

Tim was surprised that the property Conner had in Hawaii wasn't already filled with kids Conner had found, actually. Conner didn't exactly use it much, but he did own land there.

(Tim was still wondering how in the hell a one year old, by legal definition, had managed to buy a plot of land complete with several dozen cabins, but that was Conner for you.)

Klarion considered Conner's words before a wide smile splayed across his lips.

"Okay! I'll stop playing with the pretty animals! I'll play with you instead!"

That, honestly, should have been their first warning. The next thing Tim knew, Klarion was cackling, clapping his hands while smiling widely.

Then, there was a bright flash of blinding light. Wincing, Tim couldn't help but look away.

When the light cleared, the animals had all been shifted back and transferred to their cages, and Conner hollered, rubbing at his eyes while Klarion, the little shit, chortled.

"Yay! Kon is gonna play!" Klarion giggled.

Conner rubbed at his eyes before squinting at the Witch Boy. "Of course I am. What do you wanna do, little guy?"

Klarion giggled some more.

"Silly Kon. We're already playing, and you're the plaything!"

Conner wasn't alone in shooting the Witch Boy an alarmed look. Before any of them could respond, Klarion vanished in a flurry of light.

O… Kay? Nothing seemed different, so maybe Klarion had just been bluffing?

* * *

"I'm perfectly fine," Conner huffed.

"Wohs em htrut!" Zatanna intoned, waving her hand over Conner.

Conner continued to deadpan at her as the spell had absolutely no effect.

Zatanna shrugged, dropping her hands.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with him to me," the sorceress declared.

Had Klarion just been bluffing when he said he was going to make Conner his plaything, then? The kid wasn't evil persay, but a kid who used reality warping powers for shits and giggles was nothing to scoff at.

"Allow me," Raven intervened, stalking forth. Raven gripped Conner's chin, twisting his head towards her so she could stare into his eyes.

Bart zoomed in next to Tim and elbowed him.

"Jealous, Timmy? They're all over your boyfriend."

"He's my fiancé now," Tim said without thinking.

Everyone froze. Cassie, who had been somersaulting through midair out of boredom, fell with a crash. Jinny, who had been cleaning one of her guns, almost dropped the thing. Conner beamed smugly.

Zatanna didn't even have the decency to look surprised. Raven wasn't even paying attention. Instead, she hit Conner lightly on the cheek and forced him to look back at her so she could continue whatever it was she was scanning for.

"Wha- really? MY PARENTS ARE GETTING MARRIED! HA! I told you all!" Bart cheered, zooming about every which way.

Tim blinked. He couldn't exactly remembered when he and Conner had adopted Bart, but apparently they had at some point.

Cassie touched down next to towards Tim. Without warning, she reached out and gripped his hand, lifting it up to examine it. "Where is it? Wait, stupid question, it could get damaged in the middle of a fight," Cassie rolled her eyes.

Tim snatched his hand away.

"Where's what?" Tim demanded.

"The engagement ring. Duh." Cassie told Tim in a voice that clearly said she thought he was a moron.

Tim did not answer. Mostly because there wasn't a ring in the first place and Conner better not say any-

"Tim proposed to me by accident because he was being a dramatic bitch and he didn't even get me a ring!" Conner, the traitor, called out from behind them.

Tim went beat red.

"Shut it, clone boy!"

"Your clone boy," Conner made kissy faces at Tim whilst Tim groaned, burying his face in his hands. This was the man Tim had agreed to marry and spend the rest of his life with, random childish shenanigans and all.

Tim couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The first sign that something had gone wrong was Tim waking up floating. Considering he was also sleeping in Conner's arms, this wasn't actually that unusual since Conner tended to sleep float, but still. Tim's alarm was going off like crazy, and he really, really needed to get up.

Tim had finally decided to get his Master's Degree. Considering he was already running a Billion Dollar company, this was a bit redundant, but Tim genuinely did like learning and didn't have cheating learning abilities like Bart.

Cough cough read a library in a day and was able to process the information correctly because he had a photographic memory cough cough.

And, Tim needed to get ready for class, now.

Except, Kon's arms were like a vice grip and Tim's fiancé could quite literally sleep through a bombing.

Tim wiggled about, and then-

Without warning, the pair of them dropped like stones. Tim yelped out in surprise. Conner himself woke with a start when his body hit the bed. Groggily, the half Kryptonian looked at him.

"Rob?"

"Go back to sleep, Kon. I have to get ready for school."

"I wanna cuddle more," Conner whined.

"We cuddled all night long," Tim reminded him.

Conner frowned.

"Okay," he said before twisting about. Grabbing a free pillow, Conner gripped it and snored. Tim rolled his eyes fondly before getting up with a yawn. Man oh man, did he need some coffee.

As Tim made his way out, he never once realized that Conner hadn't been the one to drop them from the levitation. Tim had.

* * *

Tim was late. He was late, he was late, he was late! How was he late? For once, he hadn't let Conner pull him in for extra morning cuddles. Tim had about five minutes to get to class before Professor Boshart would lock the doors.

In her words, if you can't make it on time, don't bother coming at all.

Tim parked his car, grabbed his bag, and made his way out. If he hurried, he should be able to make it. Nevermind the fact that Professor Boshart's class was on the fourth story on the far end of the building. Tim was quick. Tim had been trained by Batman. Tim…

Was already there?

Tim blinked.

"Woah!" Sebastian cried. "Tim, dude, where did you come from?"

Tim blinked and looked around. Other than Sebastian, no one seemed to have noticed Tim's entrance. Indeed, everyone else was getting seated and Professor Boshart hadn't even entered the classroom yet.

A sharp pang of panic ripped through Tim before he managed to suppress it. Okay. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. He dealt with the out of the ordinary on a daily basis. Spontaneous teleportation shouldn't be too far out there on the list.

Instead, Tim forced himself to remain calm and smiled at Sebastian.

"I was here the entire time, dude. You really need to pay more attention to detail," Tim said, poking his friend with a pen.

Sebastian eyed him suspiciously but didn't question it. Okay. So far, so good.

Now, if only Tim could figure out how he'd managed to get from his car to the classroom in less than a second, that would be great.

* * *

Conner attempted to get up. The keyword here being the word 'attempt'. With a gasp, the clone collapsed back in bed. What in the hell? Conner struggled to keep his eyes open as a wave of exhaustion beat down on him without mercy.

Why… Why couldn't he move?

Well, it wasn't so much that he couldn't move, it was more of a 'I don't have the energy to move a single inch' sort of thing. What in the hell?

Above him, the source of all of Conner's current woes appeared. Conner squinted grodgilly.

"Klarion?.."

"Whoops, drained too much energy from you during the power swap! In my defense, I assumed you'd actually, you know, be swapping powers with someone!" Klarion giggled at him.

Conner blinked.

"What… What are you talkin'-" Conner yawned. Oh hell. He needed some sunlight. Why did Tim like sleeping with the damn blinds closed? Kryptonians needed their healthy dose of sun.

It was one of the reasons Conner had loved living in such a sunny place like Hawaii. Gotham was not Kryptonian friendly, no sirey. Hm. Maybe he would try talking Tim into moving somewhere else?

… Nah. Conner had super speed, which he could use whenever he wanted to go fight crime. Tim didn't and liked staying in his city to protect it.

Klarion aimed a finger at Conner, a blast of energy shooting from it and striking Conner's chest. Back arching, Conner's eyes snapped open, now fully awake. Heaving, Conner sat up and glared at the little imp.

"Klarion! What did you do?" Conner demanded.

Klarion eeped.

"... Saved your life after accidentally nearly ending it?" Klarion asked rhetorically.

Conner could be forgiven for throwing a pillow at a child just this once.

* * *

The next clue Tim got was when the literature professor in his next class started to go off on a misogynistic rant when one of the girls had questioned some of the reading material they were being assigned.

Now, Tim personally had professed on several occasions that all men were trash. It wasn't something he entirely believed, but the fact that he knew at least two girls who had been the subject of sexual assault had led Tim to the conclusion that most men were trash.

And here, before him, was a prime example of that notion: a Professor was dismissing a girl's claim that she was uncomfortable reading one of the books assigned because of the underlying misogyny in it.

"My dear, I think I know far more on the subject than you," the Professor chortled. "Perhaps some of the themes pertaining to women are a bit outdated, however this is classic literature and you will read it if you want to pass this class. Frankly, the fact that it offends your 'feelings' has absolutely no place in a school setting."

If he had just left it at that, Tim might not have reacted badly. While the Professor was coming off as condescending and a bit of an asshole, his argument wasn't entirely unreasonable.

Oh no. What trigger Tim was what came next.

Under his breath, the Professor started muttering slurs. Slurs that Tim could hear very clearly. Slurs that Tim knew he normally would not be able to hear.

Regardless, he could hear them and it was. Pissing. Him. Off!

Tim's anger grew and grew until his vision was clouded in red.

Then, it was really red.

Tim only had a moment's warning. If it wasn't for the earlier incidents of weirdness, he wouldn't have been prepared for it at all and might have accidentally committed manslaughter.

Tim swerved his head to the side as a blast of red hot heat vision blasted out of his eyes. Tim himself hadn't been prepared for the kickback of the blast was nearly blasted out of his seat.

The blast struck at the far wall away from the Professor as people began to scream.

Before Tim even knew what he was doing, he was gone in a flash, zooming out of there as fast as his apparently now super body could carry him.

What in the fuck was going on?!

* * *

Crap. Crap. CRAP.

Conner stared at the car in front of him.

The car, obviously, said nothing back.

Conner raised his phone to his ear. Dick picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Kon, how are you?"

"Dick, something happened yesterday with Klarion. Apparently," Conner turned to glare at the sheepish Witch Boy, who actually did look a bit guilty, "the spell he cast had a time released until I slept, and was designed to affect me and whoever was closest at the time."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"... If my brother is hurt because of something that little brat did, I don't care how old he is," Dick's voice was thick with threat.

Conner resisted the urge to eep. Great. He'd called Dick first because he was the calmest Batfam member. Klarion might have screwed up, but he was a literal toddler.

Who was supposed to be watching out for him anyways? Hm. Maybe Conner could hand him off to Doctor Fate. Wait, no, more pressing matters.

"Nothing like that," Conner assured, "but Klarion tells me it was a Power Swap spell."

Silence.

"... Tim doesn't have any powers."

"No shit, captain obvious," Conner snapped and heard an offended grunt on the other end. "But I do, and Tim has 'em, and I'm pretty sure he won't know how to control them."

"Kon, this is Tim we're talking about. Besides, your powers aren't that weird."

"Dick, my entire power set is designed to mimic Superman using psychic powers! I don't even get the whole thing."

"... SINCE WHEN?"

"Since the start," Conner told him and, really, he'd told anyone who would listen. Conner's tactile telekinesis rants were the stuff of legends. If Dick was unaware of this, that was his persona problem. "Anyways, I need you to go pick up Tim from Gotham U so we can sort this all out. He isn't answering his phone."

"Kon, I'm in Bludhaven! I'll get there as quick as I can, but why don't you get a head start?"

Conner did not want to admit that he hadn't already done so because he had no idea how to fucking drive. And he felt really embarrassed by the fact and he so needed to learn how and the worst part was…

This wasn't even the first time Conner had lost his powers! Come to think of it, Klarion had been responsible last time too! Driving really was a life skill that you should always, always learn.

But, Conner wasn't about to tell Dick that. He'd hail a taxi or something.

"I'm already on my way, I just didn't know if you were closer or not," Conner lied through his teeth.

"... You don't know how to drive, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You could always ask me to take you to him," Klarion whined loudly. Conner turned to the kid as Klarion began to kick at rocks to keep himself entertained.

"CONNER KENT, DON'T YOU DA-" Nightwing, because that was definitely the Nightwing voice, began. Conner hung up without a second thought.

"Do it," Conner told the source of all his current problems, and Klarion grinned.

* * *

Tim wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up in the middle of the desert, but here he was. On the bright side, there wasn't anyone around for him to crush with these out of control powers.

And Tim really did mean out of control.

Crouched, hands wrapped around his legs, Tim shivered.

He couldn't control it.

He honest to god could not control it.

Not that there was a god. Tim had never believed there was one. How could he, when beings like the Joker were allowed to exist? When beings like Lex Luthor were allowed to run around, unimpeded? All the death and all the tragedy… Tim could not believe in a god. He just couldn't. Any supreme being that watched over all creation, that made everything just for the purpose of watching them all suffer… It was evil, an evil Tim rejected full heartedly as a falsehood.

There was no god.

There was no one coming to help him.

Not here.

Not now.

Not with these powers Tim did not understand, acting wildly out of control.

The ground beneath Tim shook one more as a tremble ripped forward. Tim flinched at the sound as rock and stone shattered at random.

Tactile Telekinesis, Kon called it.

The ability to manipulate matter directly by touch. Sort of like Fullmetal Alchemist, but on steroids with the destruction factor. Conner could project the field outward, could pin people down to the ground and keep them trapped there, could shift objects and outright disintegrate them.

Conner had told Tim of the first time he had consciously used the power. He had been fighting the Cyborg Superman at the time, the psychopath that leveled Coast City. He'd managed to turn the cyborg's arm into spare parts in the middle of a fight.

Conner's powers had grown since then, and fortunately, so had his control.

Tim had none of that. He didn't know how it worked. He didn't know how to stop it. All he knew was that he was trapped here, alone, away from others in case he accidentally murdered everyone around him.

Considering he was practically carving a new miny canyon into the desert, that wasn't an exaggeration.

"Why in the hell are we- woah, what in the hell happened here?"

Tim's eyes snapped up.

NO. No, no, no, NO!

Except, yes. Because there, several yards away stood Conner, the biggest dumbass Tim had ever met, looking around every which way at the utter destruction Tim's uncontrolled tkk bursts were doing to the surrounding area.

And that little shit Klarion was floating right next to him.

For a moment, Tim saw red. Then, with a panicked scream, Tim swerved his head as a blast of angry red heat vision came burning out of his eyes, carving a path along the ground.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

What was Conner doing here? What was he doing here alone?

Tim had, of course, already figured it out. It had been simple to put the pieces together. The super speed. The flight. The laser eyes. The chaotic tectonic pulses Tim's presence was causing all around him.

Klarion had told Conner he was going to make him into a plaything.

Klarion had lied. Conner wasn't the plaything.

_Tim was._

Tim was trying very, very hard not to freak out, and, to be honest, it wasn't working. Conner had come here alone, Tim might just end up killing him by sheer accident, Klarion was floating about surveying the carnage he'd caused, and Tim really, really needed a goddamn drink.

Hey, he was an adult, and for once Tim wanted to get wasted.

Of course, after he got rid of Conner's destructive powers, because Kon might have been built to handle them but he'd had years to assimilate to them. They'd grown over time, slowly empowered each and every day by the glow of the sun.

Tim hadn't had years. They'd been shoved in him all at once.

Tim began to shake back and forth.

Keep it in, keep it in, keep it in, damnit, keep it in! If he didn't, Conner would die. Conner would die again.

Worse. TIM would be the one to kill him. Conner would be dead and Tim's hands would be covered red in his blood and Tim would not be able to handle that. He wouldn't. Conner dying the first time around had hurt like hell. It was been yet another blow to Tim, yet another anvil coming down on him, causing him to cry out in pain.

If Tim actually did the killing this time around, he wasn't sure his sanity would survive it.

Conner needed to go. He needed to run. He needed to get someone else. He needed to get Superman, or Wonder Woman, or Green Lantern, or SOMEONE. Someone who Tim wouldn't accidentally murder on contact. Conner needed to-

"Hey, Tim, I'm coming closer, okay? It's just me. We're gonna fix this, alright?"

Oh god, that moron was _coming closer_ , could he not read the fucking situation?!

* * *

Conner was definitely handing Klarion over to Doctor Fate when this was all over. Tim looked about five seconds away from entering a complete panic attack. Getting closer might not be the best idea, but it was the only solution Conner had.

He knew how these powers worked.

Tim… Clearly didn't and was losing control in a way Conner hadn't in a very long time.

The second they had arrived, Conner had looked around in confusion and aired said confusion to Klarion, because he couldn't spot Tim anywhere.

Which, of course, was when the heat vision blast ripped into the air.

Conner's fiancé was crouched in the heart of destruction, shaking back and forth while the earth randomly trembled and cracked around him. He was trying to control it, which was exactly the problem. He was trying to force the tkk field down. He was trying to suppress something that did not want to be suppressed.

He was causing it to pulse out at random. Conner though? Conner should be safe.

The power was psychic in nature. It wouldn't hurt anyone Tim didn't really want it to hurt. Since Conner hadn't stolen Tim's coffee anytime recently, Conner should be relatively safe from it.

"Hey, Tim, I'm coming closer, okay? It's just me. We're gonna fix this, alright?"

Tim froze. Then, slowly, Tim looked up, and Conner's heart broke all over again.

Terrified. Tim was terrified. He was completely and utterly terrified and his eyes were screaming at him to get away. Tim opened his mouth, no doubt to say something, and cool ice came out. Snapping his mouth shut with an audible clench, Conner watched as air solidified in front of Tim in the shape of an icicle before falling to the ground and shattering.

Freeze breath.

Huh. Conner hadn't know he had that one.

Okay. Moving closer. Moving closer.

Tim shook his head frantically. Conner tried to look reassuring. A crack ripped its way along the earth straight towards Conner and Tim couldn't help but let out a scream.

Before the rip along the ground could hit, it redirected itself, turning away from Conner. Tim cried out again before burying his face between his legs.

Conner had to resist the urge to murder Klarion. You aren't suppose to murder children. This wasn't something that had been done out of evil or malicious intent. It was a child acting like a child.

It was the source of all evil: unintended consequences caused by not thinking shit though.

Regardless, Conner kept stalking forward until he was right before Tim. Tim didn't look up. Instead, Tim continued to tremble, tears falling down his face, soaking at his clothing. Tim, who was always so strong and composed, for once looked utterly broken.

No. Not broken, Conner decided. Tim was still fighting. Tim was fighting tooth in nail. He wasn't broken, but he was scared. He was scared out of his mind, and right now Conner needed to help him in the only way he could.

Conner knelt down.

"Tim. I'm here. We're gonna fix this," Conner promised.

Tim's breath hitched.

"Kon. You need to go. I- I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

_I don't know how much longer I can go without accidentally hurting you._

Tim didn't say it, but Conner still heard the words, loud and clear.

"Tim. The power is in your head. The laser eyes and the freeze breath, those aren't. Those are physical. But the tkk, that's in your head. It won't hurt anyone you don't want it to hurt," Conner told him.

"I didn't want to break the desert, but here we are," Tim responded snidely, and Conner was very glad his fiancé could still snark at him.

"You're trying to hold it all in. It wasn't made to be held in. It was made to protect its wielder."

"Simulated invulnerability," Tim muttered.

"Yes," Conner nodded. "Tim, I'm going to touch you, alright?"

Tim's face shot up, eyes wide and frantic.

"No. No, you can't! I… I don't want you to…" Tim's face scrunched and he looked away. Or rather, looked down. Conner got the message, loud and clear.

He didn't want Conner to break the same way the earth had.

"It's gonna be alright, Tim. I promise."

Then, Conner reached out. Tim yelped and attempted to move away, but Conner was quicker. Arms wrapping around him, Conner pulled in Tim close as he flailed desperately for several seconds before stopping abruptly. Slowly, Tim looked up at Conner.

"You're not KonPaste," Tim said, sounding shocked.

Conner probably shouldn't have, but he snorted.

"KonPaste? Really, Tim?"

Tim hissed and hit Conner's chest. "It's not funny Kon!"

Then, the anger faded replaced by panic. Panic that was misplaced because Conner was perfectly fine. Conner grinned.

"I told you, it won't hurt me unless you want it to. You wuuvvv me too much, it makes a psychic block."

Tim stared at him for several seconds before groaning, burying his face in Conner's chest.

"I cannot… believe… You just said that."

Conner laughed, pulling him close.

"You better believe. Ohhh, and I also got you something."

* * *

Got him something? Got him something?

Tim had been freaking out with out of control tkk powers and Conner had gotten him something? What could he have possibly gotten?

…

It better not be a damn ring, Tim decided, or he might just have to murder Conner on principle alone.

Tim heard a click before registering the feel of cool metal around his wrist. Looking down, Tim blinked. Once. Twice. Three for good measure.

"... Kon."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why do you have Blue Kryptonite handcuffs?"

"Roxy sent 'em."

Tim pulled back, staring at Conner incredulously.

"You- you- your sister did what now?"

"She sent them."

"... Why would your sister send you custom made Blue Kryptonite handcuffs?"

"Please do not make me answer that question," Conner actually turned red, "and use your imagination. Just be glad I had something that can suppress your new powers until we get this sorted out."

Use his imagination? What was Kon imply-

Oh. OH. Tim turned as red as Conner before titling his head in consideration.

Conner frowned at him.

"Tim-"

"Tell Roxy I love her," Tim interrupted, mind already knee deep in the gutter. Conner managed to turn even redder, which Tim personally saw as an accomplishment as he began to contemplate plans and logistics. Let it never be said that Tim Drake did not plan ahead twelve different ways.

Then, the moment was interrupted, because of course it was. By what, you ask?

"Awesome!" Klarion clapped. Tim and Conner turned to stare at the child. "Amazing! You sorted it out! Cool! Okay! I'll be goi-" the Witch Boy turned.

Zatanna appeared out of nowhere, shimmering into existence. Hands on her hips, the sorceress glowered at Klarion.

Klarion eeped and fell to the ground.

"You have caused enough trouble for a single day, Witch Boy. Srewop eb dnoub!" Zatanna waved her hand.

Klarion screeched as the binding spell struck.

"Wha- NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" Klarion cried, tiny fists flaying in all directions. Not that it did any affect, really.

Zatanna frowned at the boy.

"Klarion… Where is your familiar?"

"Ariella ran off with Teekl. They're so mean!" Klarion pouted. "Why do you think I wanted to have fun with everyone? I was boreddddd!"

Zatanna sighed, hand rising up to rub at her temple.

And Conner… Laughed. Tim twitched and smacked him.

* * *

Bonus:

Dick sighed as he finally arrived at Gotham U.

Which was being evacuated because a random fire had magically materialized thought several floors of the building. Already, news crews were wandering about, wondering what sort of Meta had caused this particular incident.

Among the students, Dick spotted one that he knew would be able to help him out a bit. Moving forward, and glad he'd left the Nightwing uniform behind because otherwise this would be a nightmare, Dick reached his target.

Hand reaching out, Dick tapped Sebastian Ives on the shoulder. The young man turned.

"Ah. Richard. Hi."

"Hi Ives," Dick greeted. "Have you seen my brother?" Dick smiled pleasantly.

Ives nodded.

"Yep. He showed up out of nowhere, pretended he was in class the entire time, and later shot laser beams by accident at one of the teachers. Since when does Red Robin have superpowers?"

Dick sighed.

"Did anyone else see?"

Ives snorted.

"No. Half the class was asleep."

Dick frowned.

"That's not very educational productive," Dick said.

"Try listening to Professor Drull go on for more than five minutes and see if you don't end up nodding away," Ives countered.

Dick wasn't even sure if that was the Professor's actual name or Ives was just making shit up. Either way, as long as no one knew Tim had been the one to shoot laser beams, they should be good.

Even if it did get out, they could tell the truth. Well, an abridged form of the truth, since ensuing chaos was literally Klarion's M.O.

Where was his brother, anyways?


End file.
